Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 322
| StoryTitle1 = Ceremony | Writer1_1 = David Michelinie | Penciler1_1 = Todd McFarlane | Inker1_1 = Todd McFarlane | Colourist1_1 = | Letterer1_1 = Rick Parker | Editor1_1 = Jim Salicrup | Solicit = The Life Foundation is involved in a conspiracy that threatens world peace. To stop its leader, Carlton Drake, Spider-Man forms an uneasy alliance with Silver Sable and the man she hired to stop the Life Foundation— Paladin! | Synopsis1 = Spider-Man has accompanied Silver Sable and the Wild Pack to her native Symkaria to prevent an assassination plot. The crash in on a bunch of militants at a Symkarian government office. Thinking this is part of that plot, Silver Sable and her team are disappointed to discover that this is merely an attempt to rob a government payroll. Silver Sable and Spider-Man then take a limo back to the Symkarian royal palace. On the way, Sable is frustrated as this is another in a series of failed raids. This is mostly because Silver Sable International could be involved in more profitable ventures. Spider-Man balks at this opinion, but Sable reminds the wall-crawler that the only reason why he is here is that he interfered in her operation in the United States to determine who the assassin trying to kill the king was, and that he only agreed to come to Symkaria because she offered to pay him. Spider-Man wishes he could tell Sable that he was a wife and apartment and they could use the money, but can't without exposing his identity, leaving them both in a chilly silence.Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson are referred to as husband and wife in this story. However, years later, the demon Mephisto erased their marriage from existence in . As such, Peter and Mary Jane are now a common-law couple, as opposed to being married. When they arrive at the royal palace, Spider-Man witnesses the festivities being prepared for the silver jubilee and the upcoming wedding of the king of Symkaria. They then witness King Stefan and his fiancee Vivian address the crowds from a balcony. Silver Sable tells Spider-Man that the king and his bride-to-be are much loved by the people of Symkaria and their deaths would be a national tragedy. They are then joined by Prime Minister Lumka who extends his apologies for the unsuccessful raid. Sable is not impressed with Lumka's security and tells the Prime Minister that her Wild Pack will remain with the king. While Sable decides to spend her downtime to get some exercise in, Spider-Man web-slings off to do some sightseeing. Meanwhile, Prime Minister Lumka is back in his office where he thinks about how Spider-Man's involvement complicates things. His thoughts are interrupted by Major Toler Well, an operative of the terrorist organization known as ULTIMATUM. Well learns that the false intel they have been feeding Silver Sable has been working, and they decide to proceed to assassinate the king during the air show tomorrow. ULTIMATUM is targeting Symkaria for their anti-nationalism agenda. The Prime Minister, however, is only interested in eliminating King Stefan before he can produce an heir, so he can take control of the Symkarian government and dissolve the monarchy. At that moment, Spider-Man goes into the city again so he can call back home from a pay phone. The phone is answered by Aunt May who is delighted to her from her nephew. She tells him that Mary Jane isn't home because she went off for her audition for a role in the soap opera "Secret Hospital". Spider-Man has to cut the call short before it gets too expensive and heads back to the castle. While in New York City, Mary Jane is nervous as she goes over the script. The character she is auditioning for is an arrogant woman named "Sybil" and she wonders how she can stand out among all the other women auditioning for the role. When it's her turn, Mary Jane puts on a scene, refusing to read her lines, telling the auditioners that they should appreciate that she even bothered coming to the audition. This takes them aback, and point out that is not how a relative unknown could act such a way during an audition. Mary Jane drops character and agrees, pointing out that this is exactly who Sybil would have handled the situation. Telling them her phone number is on her resume, Mary Jane walks out of the audition with a smile on her face. Amazed by the stunt she pulled, Mary Jane heads to find a party. Later that evening, at the Symkarian palace, Spider-Man is among the guests at a formal dinner being thrown for the king. He feels silly having to wear a tuxedo over his Spider-Man costume. Particularly since he has had to wear his costume at all times in order to preserve his secret identity. He spots Silver Sable walking out onto a nearby balcony and joins her. She tells him that she is checking the security perimeter and reveals her concerns about how the assassination of the king could pitch Symkaria into the dark ages. Spider-Man is surprised to hear Silver Sable speak of anything deeper than her corporate bottom line. Sable reveals that she is willing to die for her country, and asks Spider-Man if he would ever be willing to do the same for his own. Spider-Man isn't sure, and Sable tells him to sleep on it, dismissing him for the evening. The next day, Spider-Man joins the Wild Pack in providing security for the air show being put in celebration of the king. Much to everyone's surprise, the jets on display begin deploying ULTIMATUM paratroopers who begin opening fire on the crowd. While the Wild Pack return fire, Silver Sable and Spider-Man pull the king and Vivian to the safety of the castle. When the terrorists storm the palace, Spider-Man and Sable join the Wild Pack in fending them off. While everyone is distracted, Prime Minister Lemka prepares to kill the king. However, before he can, a feral man leaps out of the shadows and slaughters the Prime Minister. Meanwhile, two ULTIMATUM agents manage to reach King Stefan and Vivian. When they open fire, Vivian pushes her would-be husband out of the way and is fatally shot. Silver Sable comes rushing in and kills the two agents. Spider-Man pushes himself to the limits to take down the rest of the terrorists and then consoles Silver Sable. While the king mourns the loss of his bride-to-be, one of the Wild Pack shows Silver Sable and Spider-Man the remains of the Prime Minister. Silver Sable is furious at this death, as it will weaken her government. That's when the Wild Pack also report that they discovered a secret passage way, however it was empty. However, they found a scrap of a uniform with a capsule stuck to it. Sable wants to be analyzed but suspects that it is a capsule of panadoxin, a synthetic poison used in suicide pills specially used by the CIA. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * * ** * Other Characters: * * * Locations: * * ** Items: * Vehicles: * None | Notes = Continuity Notes | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}